A Frosted Heart & Icy Soul
by noraelliot
Summary: All Ellie wanted was a bit of adventure. However she finds herself being thrust into the world of Peter Pan and the Lost Boys, and secrets that she's managed to keep for years begin to bubble to the surface. As her powers begin to spin out of control, Ellie has to make a decision that may change her life and reputation forever.
1. A Lust For Adventure

**Chapter One: A Lust For Adventure**

* * *

As the ship hits another rocky wave, my stomach churns and I press my head against the wall. I didn't ask to come aboard this stupid ship, but my curiousity had gotten the best of me. I mean, you can't just dock a mysterious looking boat outside a town and not expect someone to do some exploring. Unfortunately for me, it just so happens that the day I chose to go on this little expedition turned out to be the same day that The Evil Queens adoptive son, The Saviors biological son, and The Dark One, Snow White, and Prince Charming's grandson is kidnapped by two anti magic strangers from out of town, and swept off to another dimension.

You'd think I would have known about something as big as this right? Well you'd be wrong. Apparently no one in this god forsaken town has ever heard of a newspaper before! I mean really, how hard is it to alert someone that two potentially dangerous creeps have driven into town when no one has managed to do so in the past twenty eight years? Oh, and not to mention that they had been plotting to blow up the entire town!

For the past few hours - or however long we'd been on this damn ship - I had listened in on several, very loud, conversations. I had gathered a fair amount of information, and felt better informed on the whole these two idiots came into town and nearly blew us up situation. However this knowledge was useless to me now, as I was trapped in the barracks of a rum scented pirate ship.

I buried my face into the sleeves of my grey hoodie, blocking out the stench of the salty sea. My pale blonde hair, loosely tied back in a ponytail, fell into my face, brushing the eyelashes that shielded the icy blue eyes from the rest of the world. I've met no one who bears these features before. Not even my own parents, as far as I can remember, shared these attributes.

The ship comes to an abrupt halt, and my head jerks forward. I grab the rim of a box in front of me, and gingerly pull myself up. I peer out of the circular window above my head, and spot nothing but miles and miles of dark blue water.

Of course. This is what I get for leaving my shift early.

Still gripping one of the many boxes that lined the walls, I edge over to the ladder that would bring me to the deck of the ship. Placing my hands on one of the rods, I pull myself up on board.

The quiet front startles me, as there had been nothing but commotion up here since we embarked on this expedition. I scale the ship, making sure there is no one left on deck. Wonderful, now I'm stuck on an alcoholic pirates ship with no supplies or map to give me any indication of where I am.

"Well you did want to do some exploring." I curse at myself for thinking this, but it is already too late. My feet have decided my fate already. As I step off of the ship, I hear the birds begin to chirp, welcoming me to the island.

* * *

Not long after I leave the ship, I find myself wishing that I would have stayed on the ship. When I asked for adventure, this island didn't seem to hold what I expected. Nothing but luscious green trees, and annoying chirpy birds inhabited this place.

A branch snaps from behind me, and I turn to face this new threat. However, my confusion only grows as I realise that this threat is nothing more than a boy. With a malevolent smirk plastered on his face, he advances on me. "Another guest in Neverland," he muses. He begins to encircle me, eyeing me up and down as a predator does to it's prey. Feeling insecure, I begin to do the same. I eye this boys rugged green attire, and dirty blonde locks. His grey eyes are piercing, and I try to avoid looking directly onto them.

"So," the boy says. "What brings you here, Snow Queen?"

* * *

**Authors Notes: **

**This was just an idea that I had been tossing together over this holiday, and I decided I would give it a go and post it up here. I probably won't update too often, especially once school starts up again, as I am obliged to update another story as well. The chapters will probably be short, and I'm not sure where this story is going really. I have a vague idea of what I want to happen (and I'd be open to suggestions really - PM me if you want to suggest something!), but to make it work I'll have to really sort through my ideas first. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story and please leave a review! It would mean loads to me :)**


	2. The Secret Of The Snow Queen

**Chapter Two: The Secret of The Snow Queen**

* * *

_The ice palace stands tall amongst the snow covered mountains. The wind whistles through the castles openings, a soothing melody that usually put the Queen straight to sleep. Tonight, however, she sat leisurely on her throne, awaiting an important visitor. The Queen drapes her legs over one side of the arm rest and leans her head against the other. She had been anticipating this special guest for quite some time now, as her blizzard had roared over the neighbouring kingdoms causing unrest in the villages. The monarchs, though remaining adamant about the situations, were not pleased. However there was one person that she knew would not stand for this act of defiance. _

_The door slams open, and the Queen drowsily turns her attention to her special guest. "Hello your majesty!" The Snow Queen taunts, welcoming her guest. "What brings you to my humble abode?"_

_"Let's skip the formalities dear," the guest suggests. "What's with the extended winter?"_

_The Snow Queen chuckles, though something seems to be hidden behind her grin. "Not enjoying the snow, Regina?"_

_The Evil Queen scowls, maddened by the audacity in the Queens tone of voice. "I want this cold spell gone." She demands, her eyes filled with fury. "Or there will be consequences."_

_The Snow Queen smirks, and cocks her head. "Well, if The Evil Queen can't even handle a little cold I think she's been horribly misinterpreted."_

_Stepping onto the platform on which The Snow Queen sat upon her throne, The Evil Queen summons a length of rope out of thin air, and directs it to the Queen of Snow. Although obviously uncomfortable, she shows no emotion as the rope straps her to her chair._

_"I've been lenient with you, Ellie." She says, using a name the girl hadn't heard in a long time. "You can sit up here and play house with your snowmen, but the minute you interfere with me..." Regina smirks at the girls blank expression. "Well, I know the truth." She says. "You're nothing but a scared little girl."_

* * *

**Authors Notes: Yeah, this is so short I don't even know if it can qualify as a chapter! Hah, but oh well. I think I'll be posting a lot of these short flashback sort things in the future, so I hope you all don't mind them :) **


	3. Snow Falls In The Tropics

**Chapter Three: Snow Falls In The Tropics**

* * *

"H-how..?" I struggle to form words. Only a handful of people knew who The Snow Queen was. Sure they knew of me, but not of my identity.

The boy smirks, and unveils his hooded face. A long jagged scar runs down the right side. "Neverland reveals all secrets," he says gravely.

"Well," I say cooly. "Are you going to tell me all your secrets now?" Playing it cool would benefit me most in this situation. Perhaps I could figure a way out of this mess. A way that didn't end with my body in a duffel bag. However the boy ignores my remark, and begins to fiddle with a pouch attached to his belt.

"You're not worth my time," he says smugly.

"Oh is that so?" I ask, slowly beginning to back away from the boy. "Well I'll have you know that I have some very juicy secrets," I say. "But since I'm not worth any of your time, I guess I'll just be on my way."

That's when I run. Or try to at least. It seems as though this boy had already anticipated what I was about to do, and quickly intervened. He reaches into his pouch, and tosses some dust my way. I instantly feel woozy, and I am unable to run any further. I collapse onto the ground, and pass out.

* * *

Music. The most beautiful, mournful, music you can imagine. This is the gracious sound that I awake to. I wish I could listen to it forever. All I want to do is lay here, and listen to this sweet melody.

"I see our visitor is awake."

Or not.

I roll onto my side and push myself half off the ground with my forearm, and then look up at the face that awaits me.

"Oh. You again." I say, looking up at the familiar blonde haired boy who had brought me to this wretched place.

"Glad to see that we left on such friendly terms," he mumbles.

"Where the hell am I?" I demand, getting up on my feet. The lovely music has stopped playing, but there are still boys parading around in a circle, flamboyantly dancing like hot flames curling off of a fire.

"I've already told you. You're in Neverland." He says cheekily.

"Oh cut the crap!" I say, exasperated. "Where am I? Why don't you just let me go?"

"No one leaves Neverland without Pans permission." He says, obviously losing his patience.

"Then let me speak to him," I demand. The boy is about to speak again, but is cut off my another.

"Let the girl speak Felix," the voice says. The blonde haired boy, Felix, steps away. I turn my attention to the new voice, belonging to a boy with lightly toasted brown hair and scheming emerald eyes.

"Pan, is it?" I ask. He smirks, obviously happy that his reputation has done him justice.

"Peter actually." He says. "Peter Pan."

"Oh, well excuse me!" I say dramatically. "I didn't mean to offend the all mighty Peter Pan!" Felix has now walked away, so it is only Peter and I. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get off this island as quickly as possible!"

Peter, hardly phased at all, stalks away tutting his tongue. "I'm afraid that won't be possible," he says. He swivels around. "See, I've got a plan in action at the moment, and you weren't a part of it."

I knit my eyebrows as Peter slowly paces back and forth across from me. "So?" I ask.

"So," he continues looking straight at me. "If I were to let you go, that entire plan would collapse."

I scoff. "I highly doubt one teenage girl is going mess up your plans for world domination." I say, waving my hands mockingly in the air.

"You'd be surprised," Peter replies. "And what I'm looking for is much greater than world domination."

"Oh really? Enlighten me." I say. He simply smirks and shakes his head. "Neverland is supposed to reveal all secrets," I say remembering what Felix had mentioned earlier. "So how come no ones spilled any secrets yet?"

"In all due time Ellie, in all due time." He says. My heart speeds up when he utters my name.

"I never told you my name." I note.

Peter smirks and cocks his head. "Neverland reveals all secrets." He says.

"My name isn't a secret." I counter.

"Oh, but isn't it?" He says. "Names hold many secrets."

"And what does yours entail?"

"Nothing that concerns you." I let a smile creep onto my face, knowing I've won this round. Unfortunately I have only won the battle, and this is a war.

"What are you going to do with me then?" I ask, wondering why he's prolonged this chat. "Throw me in the dungeon?"

* * *

**Authors Notes: Hurray, another chapter is up! I am really enjoying writing this story, and I can only hope you guys are enjoying reading it! Make sure to leave a review, thanks for reading! **


	4. A Frozen Prison

**4. A Frozen Prison**

* * *

He did it. He threw me in the dungeon. Well, the closest thing to a dungeon anyways.

I run my fingers across the bars on my cage. I can't help but wonder where the hell he got these things. Who just happens to have a dozen cages lying around? I'm not the only one he's trapped though. There is another girl. Wendy. I don't know what she looks like, as she is boxed up in a cage put out of my sight.

"So how long have you been here?" I ask, loud enough so that she can hear me.

"I don't know. Time is hard to keep here." She says. I imagine her shrugging, and slightly turning her head to the side.

"Say, Wendy, what do you look like?" I ask. "It's strange talking to an empty voice." A bird flies overhead, rustling the leaves and causing a few to slip into my cage.

"Well, my hair is quite curly." She begins. "And it's lightly coloured. People called it golden, even." I nod, even though I know she cannot see me. "My eyes are dark, I think. It's been a long while since I've seen them." I tried to picture it. A young girl, no older than fifteen, with honey coloured curls and warm brown eyes.

"Well, you sound gorgeous." I tell her, and I can almost feel her blushing.

"I'm sure you're beautiful too," she says earnestly. "What do you look like?" I take a moment to ponder this question. How would other people describe me?

"My hair is lightly coloured too, probably lighter than yours. Some people mistake it for white." I hear a chuckle escape from Wendy's mouth. "And my eyes are blue, icy blue." I add. "Oh, and I'm ten feet tall with tentacles instead of legs." I add nonchalantly. Wendy erupts in a fit of giggles. It must have been so long since she last laughed like this.

I hear footsteps approaching, and Wendy must've heard them too, as she quickly stifles her laughter. I stretch as far as I can, without looking desperate, to see who has paid us a visit. "Ugh," I groan. "I am so sick of seeing you!" I say as I spot Felix making his way up the tree house. "Why doesn't Pan just do his own dirty work?" I ask.

"Pan has more important things to do than cater to little girls" he spits out, as I give him a smirk.

"Oh and you do?" I ask. He drops the tray in front of me, and food splatters everywhere. I laugh, and say "oh come on! You practically set yourself up for that one!" Felix scowls, and walks away.

As soon as he's out of sight, I turn my attention to the tray in front of me. A glob of grey gunk resides in a bowl, and an apple lay beside it. Well, what can you expect form a group of teenage boys? I grab the apple, slightly bruised now, and pull it into the cage. My hand brushes against the bar as I do this, and frost encrusts it.

_"No, no, no, no, no!"_ I hit the bar again, hoping that will undo what has been done, but the frost only grows. I inch away from the bar, and into the furthest corner. Bringing the apple to my lips, I close my eyes and balance out my heightened breath. _"Control it."_ I take a deep breath. _"Conceal it, don't feel it."_

* * *

**Authors Notes: I've been uploading quite often since I began this story, which isn't what I intended but that's alright. School, for me, returns this Monday! I have an essay to finish and some art project-y things before then, so I may not be posting until then. **

**A little bit about the story now ;) **

**In case you didn't notice, I started used italics for Ellie's thoughts. So in case you were confused about that, there you go :) Another thing! I was rewatching some episodes from Neverland, and I realise that the cages that they use are actually quite dense, and hung up. That doesn't seem to go along with the lines that I've written, but I'm going to keep it as if I were to change it things in future chapters would need to be changed as well.****Finally, I got a question in a review today (thank you so much for reviewing :D) and I thought I'd answer it here.**

**Foreverisanawfullylongtime: Hi! I just discovered your story and I have to say that I love it! I have one question though: is Ellie based on Elsa in Disney's 'Frozen'?**

**- I did have this idea a while after watching Frozen, which was a couple weeks ago, but I also read the original (or well, a version of the original) story of "The Snow Queen", which is what I refer Ellie as when writing flashbacks, and I use some ****references from both the movie (especially in this chapter actually) and the story itself. But I think Ellie's personality and traits, are original to her character. So, in short, I think that she's a mix between Elsa & someone completely original from my mind. As the story goes on though, you'll see some familiar faces from the story pop up. Thanks for reading :D **


	5. School Yard Games

**5. School Yard Games**

* * *

_Snow falls gently onto the playground, tiny crystallised droplets of rain slipping into the hands of rambunctious children. The youngsters run wild, tossing snowballs and making snow angels, laughter filling the air. Inside of the school, little figures can still be seen scrambling to pull on their winter coats and mittens. One girl, however, sits by the window sill, her coat disregarded._

_"Why won't you come out and play Ellie?" A young boy asks. He wears a large jacket, and a fuzzy hat. His cheeks are rosy red, and he's sniffling like you do just before you catch a cold._

_The young girl shifts her feet and avoids eye contact. "It's just too cold Jeremy!" She says._

_"Oh, Ellie! You're no fun!" The boy complains, and runs outside to join the rest of his classmates._

_The girl sighs, and presses her hand to the window. Tiny crystal designs began forming on the icy cold window pane, but the girl didn't care. The cold never bothered her anyway._

* * *

**Authors Notes: Super short chapter again, but I'll probably update tomorrow as well. I'll have to finish off a bit homework (science work, ughhhh) but I'll get writing as soon as I can :) Thanks for reading, and make sure to leave a review! **


	6. The Ice Rink Incident

**6. The Ice Rink Incident **

* * *

My hair is greasy. My face is oily. My clothes stink! What does it take to get a shower around here?

"Wendy!" I call.

"Is something wrong Ellie?" She asks, worriedly.

"No, no...well sort of." I answer. "Have you ever been able to take a shower around here? Or like a bath? I'd even be happy to soak in a puddle or something!" I say desperately.

"There is this secluded waterfall North of here," she says. "If you ask, Pan may allow you to bathe there." I need permission to take a bath? Good lord we're truly living under a dictatorship.

"Well, okay then." I say. "I guess I'll ask come next meal."

A couple hours later, though it feels like several, I hear familiar footsteps approach the array of cages.

"Hey! Felix!" I say, much more cheerily than I normally would greet him. Felix meets me with a look of confusion and irritation. "So, Wendy has been telling me about this great place where you can bathe!" I say, like it's the most interesting thing that I've ever heard of. "And, you know, I was just wondering if-" I stop mid sentence as I notice Felix ignoring me and walking away. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"I have more important things to do than cater to little girls." He says, mimicking himself from the other day.

"Screw you!" I shout.

"Better luck next time Ellie," Wendy says snickering.

"Oh, screw you too!" I say, in a fit of anger. Fortunately, Wendy simply laughs it off.

* * *

The sound of an opening door, is the most terrifying noise. Who knows who is behind it? Who knows what they'll do to you? When the lock on my cage door unhinges in the middle of the night, I immediately jerk upwards. The floor of the cage begins to freeze over, but I don't give it a second thought.

"Who's there?" I ask, quietly. A dark figure comes out from the shadows, and Peter Pan himself offers me a hand. "Gee, thanks for the heart attack," I mumble. "What do you want?" I ask.

He raises an eyebrow. "You wanted a shower."

This time I raise both my eyebrows. "Really?" I ask, purely elated. "Yes!" I say, victoriously. I crawl out of the cage, happy to stretch my legs. Peter treks ahead, leading the path, and I happily follow him.

"So where is this mystical waterfall shower?" I ask.

"Little ways North of here," he grumbles. Geez, this guy could use a shower too. Maybe it'd make him a little less grumpy.

* * *

It doesn't take long to arrive at the little pond. Pan and I had trekked in silence, and once we had gotten to the magnificent waterfall shower he had merely given me a disgruntled look. "One hour. I'll be back." He said, and left without another word. I had rolled my eyes at his demands, but once he was out of sight I stripped down and plunged into the lukewarm water.

God did this feel good.

Leisurely, I wade in the water. Running my fingers through my hair, and waiting for the clothes I washed to dry. Never again would I take baths for granted. It feels like a lifetime since I had this much freedom. Being trapped in a cage pretty much 24/7 had gotten tiring very quickly. I mean minus the bathroom breaks I simply had to sit there all day, watching the hours tick by.

I hear the leaves rustling behind me, and I assume it must be the birds flying from their nest. With this assumption in mind, I turn around, only to find a wide eyed Peter Pan staring back at me.

My heart picks up speed, and flinch back around. Before I know it, frost begins to forms around me. The water freezes, encasing me neck deep in the pond. Great, my own personal ice rink.

"Shit!" I exclaim. Peter, still wide eyed, fumbles to make words. "Yeah, um, maybe not the best time!" I say, my voice high and squeaky.

Peter, though still fumbling at first, quickly recovers. "You know the way back. Return when you're...finished." I hear him make a break for the camp, and as I begin to relax the ice around me breaks off and melts.

That was awful. My heart, still racing, feels like it's going to explode. I don't know if I've ever been so embarrassed. Then again, why should I be? That was so not the hour I was promised!

As I take another breath, I try to look on the bright side. At least this encounter earned me a couple extra minutes. With this thought in mind, I lean back and take a well deserved break.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Uhh, was this too much of a cheesy chapter for you all? Sorry about that, but I love a good cliche! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and make sure to leave a review :)**


	7. A Loose Cannon

**7. A Loose Cannon**

* * *

_ "A Queen is only as good as her people."_

_An ancient proverb, spoken across thousands of classrooms. Ellie had always thought it was an idiotic saying. Something to make commoners feel important. However that was before she became a Queen. More specifically, before she became The Snow Queen._

_One of her snow servants hands the Queen a scroll. She sighs. Yet another request from a neighbouring kingdom for the return of Summer._

_"If only they knew," The Queen says aloud. She had become accustomed to speaking to herself, with no one but her snow people to keep her company. "Nothing can stop this swirling storm inside."_

* * *

**Authors Notes: Eh, just a shortie for today :) I'll probably update again tomorrow, but that all depends on how quickly I can finish the chapter. I have a clearer idea of where this story is going, and it seems as though this story isn't going to go very far. I mean that's fine, as I didn't intend for it to go on too long anyways. Hope you're enjoying, and thanks for reading. (P.S Loving all the little/not so little Frozen references) **


	8. Anthem of the Lost Children

**8. Anthem of The Lost Children**

* * *

The cage was now a thing of the past. Ever since, well, "The Ice Rink Incident", I had been allowed to roam freely amongst the campsite. Though the idea of escape was enticing, I knew that it was impossible. It had become evident to me that Pan was somewhat linked to the island. He knew who entered, and only he could allow the same people an exit. Although I had desperately wanted to be free from the cage, I found myself spending nearly all of my time there. I pitied Wendy for having to be entrapped in that box for so long. I had been confined for a week, and was about to explode. I couldn't begin to imagine the years of solitude she had spent here.

"Tell me more about Storybrooke," Wendy says. Now that I was free from my cage, I was able to put a face to her name. She had stayed true to her word, and sported curly golden locks, matched with warm hazel eyes.

"Well, what do you want to know?" I ask.

Wendy ponders this question for a moment. "Where do you work?"

"An ice cream parlour." I answer, laughing at the irony of it all. "Hardly anyone comes by, they usually just skip us and walk into the diner."

"What's a diner?" Wendy asks, clearly confused. I keep forgetting how much Wendy has missed out on these past few decades. Every now and again I'll accidentally use a term that she doesn't understand, and I'll have to explain myself.

"It's a place you go to eat," I say. Hopefully my definitions haven't thrown her far off.

Wendy slowly nods her head, and begins to think of her next question. "How did you all get to Storybrooke again?" She asks. "That part was a little unclear."

"I don't think there's anything clear about travelling through dimensions," I add. "I guess the short form of it all, is that The Evil Queen wanted to destroy Snow Whites happiness."

"And she achieved that by erasing her memory?"

"More or less," I answer. "Although, when you think about it, it really wasn't so terrible."

Wendy, though not phased by my remark, looks befuddled. "What do you mean?

"Well, it's not like she's given them horrible jobs, or anything." I say. "Their memories were gone, and all the pain of their pasts were no longer a part of them. That's not exactly a bad thing."

Wendy nods, but seems to disagree with me. "The past is important," she counters. "It keeps us from making the same mistakes. It keeps us sane." Luckily, I don't have to argue with Wendy on this point. A beautiful melody erupts from the camp, and I am suddenly hypnotised. "It's just Pan." Wendy reasons, recognising the dazed look on my face. It's already too late though, as my feet have yet again decided my fate for me.

As I push away the prickly branches and kick the bushes that are in my way, I hear the music growing louder and louder. I want nothing more but to be enveloped in the sweet melody. I come to a stop, as I have reached the camp, and soak in the lovely tunes.

The Lost Boys are running rampant tonight, dancing alongside the flames. Amongst them, resides a familiar figure. Though only an acquaintance, I recognise Henry Mills. The adoptive son of The Evil Queen, biological son of The Savior, and the grandson of Snow White, Prince Charming, and The Dark One. Not to mention, the whole reason of my presence on this island.

"Enjoying the festivities?" A deep, almost seductive, voice interrupts my thoughts. There stands Peter Pan, more confident than he stood at the pond, with a set of reed pipes in hand.

"What's the occasion?" I ask.

"A celebration," he answers. "A welcoming for The Savior of Magic," Peter gestures towards Henry, who seems to be enjoying himself plenty.

"Henry?" I ask sceptically. "That eleven year old boy is going to save all of Neverland?"

Peter gives me, what I now believe is, his signature smirk. "You'd be surprised what children are capable of."

"I know exactly what they're capable of," I counter. "But there are people are coming to save him, and they always get what they want."

"We'll see about that, Pan never fails."

I laugh at his overflowing confidence at the matter. "Did you really just refer to yourself in third person?" I chuckle. Peter doesn't answer my question, and instead brings the reed to his lips. A gentle melody seeps into the air, relaxing me entirely.

"What is it?" I ask, knowing that music this sweet was far too good to be real.

"The music of Lost Children" he says, bringing the reed down. "It's the anthem for all children who feel-"

"Lost?" I guess.

He shrugs ambiguously. "Lost, neglected, abandoned." Peter says, rolling these synonyms off of his tongue. "But only those who feel this way can hear the music, so that begs the question: who has abandoned you?"

My stature stiffens, and I avoid Peter's gaze. "Neverland reveals all secrets," I repeat. "So shouldn't you already know?"

"Even Neverland has it's limitations." He says, dauntingly.

"Well in that case, I'd like to keep this secret to myself." Peter and I share a moment, neither of us taking an eye off of eachother.

"So be it," he finally says. "The truth always finds a way of revealing itself." He offers me a hand, and beckons me to what seems to be the dance floor. "Join me Ellie. Tonight is a joyous occasion." Gingerly, I take his hand. It fills me with a warmth I've never felt before, and consumes me entirely. Peter pulls me inward and spins me around. My hand lands gracefully onto his shoulder, and we are once again face to face.

"I don't dance," I tell him.

Peter gives me a half smile. "Good. Neither do I."

* * *

**Authors Notes: Yay, another chapter! I'm planning for more Peter/Ellie stuff in later chapters, so look forward to that I suppose :) Anyways, thanks for reading & make sure to leave a review! **


	9. The Power of the Truest Believer

**9. The Power Of The Truest Believer**

* * *

Life in Neverland, was actually turning out to be better than I had thought. Sure, technically I was being held here against my will, but life was simpler. I sit leisurely against a tall oak tree, watching as The Lost Boys engage in a rock climbing competition.

Henry, not too far away, sits on a fallen tree. Slowly, I inch towards him. Although I no longer dread waking up here in the mornings, it would be enjoyable to speak to someone from home.

"Henry," I say.

The boy turns to face me, his expression a mixture of confusion and delight. "Hey…you run the ice cream parlor! Back at home, in-"

"Storybrooke" I finish, taking a seat next to Henry.

"Yeah, how did…" Henry stops mid sentence, and shakes his head. "How did you get here?"

I chuckle. "Let's just say, I wanted to go on an adventure and ended up in Neverland." Henry cracks a smile, and shakes his head in disbelief.

"Oh, well, I'm Henry." He says, though I've made it evident that I already know this, and he sticks out his palm.

"I know, you're kind of a big deal at the moment" I say, shaking his hand. "I'm Ellie."

"Hey!" Another voice yells from afar. Henry and I turn to see that one of the Lost Boys, Devin, has snuck up behind us. "Are you the boy Pan has been searching for so long?" He asks, clearly unimpressed. Henry backs away from the pointed stick Devon wields, and dodges a hit. Devon smirks, which is obviously a characteristic he must have somehow inherited from Peter. "How will you be ready for what Pan has in store for you?" He taunts. The whole camp has now gathered to where Henry stands, who has picked up a stick to block Devons jabs.

Peter, who has apparently been standing nearby all this time, beckons Henry to use his power. "Use the power of your belief to turn that stick into a sword!"

Henry follows Peter's instructions, and closes his eyes. To the entire camps astonishment, the stick suddenly becomes reflective, and the end of it sharpens. Henry, sword now gleaming in his possession, takes a jab at Devon. Exhilaration feuling him, Henry slashes his weapon and blood is shed. In shock, Henry drops his sword.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Peter, however, is immensely pleased. He picks up the sword that Henry dropped, and puts it back in his hand. He raises Henry's arm, and the boys cheer. Henry, looking pleased with himself as well now, holds his own arm up, and Peter backs away making room for the rest of the boys to celebrate. Peter, who is now within earshot of me now, has a satisfied look on his face.

"Is this part of your master plan too?" I ask.

"Oh, this is just phase one Ellie" he says, in his deep voice. 'The fun is just beginning."

"If this is just the beginning, I have to wonder: what is your master plan?" I ask, facing Peter. His light brown hair is slightly tousled from the days activities, but his eyes, as always, are a beautiful shade of green.

"Neverland reveals all secrets."

"People keep telling me that, but I still haven't learned any secrets." I say. "And you haven't learned any of mine."

"Who's to say I don't already know all of them?" Peter asks, in that oh-so-seductive voice of his.

"Trust me" I say, trying to keep my voice from faltering. "I'd know if you found out."

"Well, we'll see about that Ellie," Peter says.

"We shall indeed."

* * *

**Authors Notes: Ha, I feel like I keep leaving these chapters with Ellie and Peter talking ominously. Oh well, I'll try to break out of that habit. Thanks so much for all the reviews, I really do appreciate it! I'm currently working on some more flash backs, and rather pleased with how they're turning out, so look forward to that :) **


	10. Dealing With The Imp

**10. Dealing With The Imp**

* * *

_The Snow Queen let's a huff of boredom slip from her lips, as the snow from the North blows towards the ice palace. It was December, the only time of year where the snow fell on it's own accord. The Queen enjoyed this time of year, where the snowflakes found their way to her, and the children weren't afraid to touch the snow. Laughter erupted from down below, where the villagers, perhaps unknowingly, taunted the Queen. _

_Although the castle was glamorous on the outside, beautifully crafted and preserved, silence decked the hallways. There were bedrooms to house hundreds, and plenty of recreational rooms that lay unsullied. "Companionship should never be taken for granted," the Queen thinks aloud, as she has become so accustomed to doing. _

_"That it shouldn't dearie!" The Queen snaps around, as her voice is not one that is usually greeted so fearlessly. There, a scaly looking man with a dark green exterior stands pompously. _

_"Who might you be?" She demands, though it is clear that no authority is held in her tone of voice._

_The imp responds by acting out a ridiculous curtsy, and bows. "Rumpelstiltskin! At your service," he says._

_"I didn't ask for your services," The Snow Queen says, sizing up this new figure. _

_"You didn't need to," Rumplestiltskin counters._

_The Snow Queen, clearly intrigued by this guest, leans forward in the chair she had draped herself upon. "And what services are you here to offer me?"_

_The squamous man begins to pace the castles floors, which are beautifully decorated with icy designs. A million swirls and patterns, gracefully etched into the ice. The imps boots click against the floors, becoming irksome to the Queen. "A deal," he says. "They are my specialty."_

_The Queen, tired of the enigmas and mind games, stands. She raises her hand, and icicles the size of daggers begin to form. With the flick of her wrist the daggers race toward Rumplestiltskin. The imp, thought, is calm, and merely holds up a palm. The icicles freeze, no pun intended, and melt. They spill onto the floor before they can reach their destination. Rumpelstiltskin yawns lazily, while The Snow Queen stammers, trying to hold her ground. "So the rumours are true." He mumbles, staring at the puddle at his feet._

_"The palace of ice should have been your first hint," The Snow Queen says bitterly._

_Rumplestiltskin brings his eyes back to the Queen. "A potion," he says flatly. "A potion that will allow you to change your appearance for a full twelve hours."_

_The Snow Queen's ears perk up, "and what would be the price?" She asks cautiously, as to not show too much interest. "Don't think I haven't heard of you before. The Dark One, he who has the power to manipulate gullible monarchs and powerful rulers. Before you proceed, let me warn you that I am not to be trifled with. The valiant Prince Charming and his dotty Queen may be foolish enough to bestow their trust in you, and perchance even the Evil Queen has let her guard down, but I know better. Humanity is disgusting, and you and I are no exception." _

_"My conditions are simple, my Queen." The imp replies, removing a vial from his coat pocket. "I hear you can coat with frost, in a way that will sustain any of my potions. Works better than any preservation spell." He steps closer to the Queen, handing her the tube._

_She plucks it from his fingers, and observes the mystical formula inside. "What is it?" She asks. "And why must it be preserved?"_

_"A potion more powerful than any substance on Earth. Even magic wears thin over time, and this is something worth saving" he replies. "Let's not stray from the task at hand, do you want the transformation potion or not?" Another vial appears in the imps hand, one of a deep purple color._

_The Snow Queens eyes dart back to the flask in her own hand, an almost sparkling gold color. Gently, she blows a gust of icy breath onto the vial, encasing in a coat of frost. The imp greedily reaches outward, but the Queen holds the vial tightly._

_"The transformation potion first," she demands._

_The imp tosses her the vial, and grabs the frosted flask. Looking pleased with himself, Rumplestiltskin turns his attention back to The Snow Queen, who cradles the vial between her fingers, wearing an expression of a child waking up on Christmas morning._

"That potion is no solution to your problems dearie," Rumplestiltskin says, though possibly too quiet for the Queen to hear him. Then, grinning, he poofs himself away.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Yay! I was really excited to write up this chapter, and it'll definitely be continued soon :) However, for now you all will have to wait. Other than that, there is one thing that I'd like to mention in relation to this story. I was considering changing up Peter's backstory, as I always felt that the whole "RUMPLE I AM YOUR FATHER!" thing was a bit weird. I'll be brainstorming for new ideas, and hopefully something will pop up in my brain soon. All in all, hope you're all well and make sure to leave a review! Oh, and as always, thanks for reading. **


	11. Falsifications

**11. Falsifications**

* * *

"Okay, really. Where does Pan keep getting all this random crap?" I ask, sitting on the edge of Wendy's new bed. "I mean, does he just have this secret supply of furniture no one knows about?" Wendy giggles, but something is off about her this evening. She is constantly distracted, and keeps checking the space behind me.

"Neverland has special properties," Wendy explains offhandedly. "Pan can wield it any way he wants to, hence all the 'random crap' he has lying around." So that explains the show with the sword the other day. Peter, who has inhabited this island for decades, I understand being able to create things from thin air. How could Henry, who's only been here for days, be able to manipulate the island with such ease?

"Well, I'm sure one day 'Hoarders' will have a field day with this." Though I know that she doesn't understand the reference, Wendy laughs anyway. Then, her eyes dart back to the entrance from which I came.

"Ellie, you must hide!" She says, ushering me away.

"What? Why? What's going-" Wendy doesn't allow me to finish. Instead, I'm shoved into a bush and forced to crouch down and hide.

"Hello?" I hear a familiar say. Henry. What was he doing here? Peter wouldn't have let him roam so freely, so that must mean that he didn't know he was here. Wendy coughs, which is I find strange as she was perfectly fine moments ago.

"You shouldn't be here," Wendy says. No kidding he shouldn't be here! So why hadn't Wendy gone into hiding as well?

"Why are you so far from the camp?" Henry questions.

Wendy, now sounding terribly ill, says "my illness has forced Pan to keep everyone away. He is afraid that the others will get sick too." Okay, well I'm calling bullshit on that one.

"What's your name?" Henry asks again, like the curious boy he is.

"Wendy," Wendy replies.

"Wendy?" Henry repeats, with slight recognition in his tone. "Wendy Darling?" Although she is out of my sight, I can imagine her nodding carefully. She's probably curious as to how he remembers her. I had forgotten to mention to her that in the real world, we were simply stories. Every child in that dimension was rocked to sleep with stories of the nefarious Captain Hook, and Peter Pan accompanied by his rambunctious Lost Boys. Of course, that was far from the truth.

"The islands power is fading. I've been in Neverland for a long time, so the drought is affecting me more than the other residents." Well, I'm calling bullshit on that too. "You look like your father," Wendy contemplates. "We were friends a long time ago. He cared so much for our family, so much that he once risked his life and saved my brothers from….from a great danger." Wendy's "cough" begins acting up again, but she urges Henry to leave.

"Isn't there anything I can do?" Henry pleads.

Wendy shakes her head, and pushes Henry away. "I would rather you stay away, and not catch my illness. Pan is already doing everyone possible, but there is just not enough magic."

"There has to be a way!" Henry insists.

"No, there isn't." Wendy explains, and gesturing for him to leave. I hear Henry take a couple footsteps, and then comes a pause.

"I'll come back for you. I promise." Then the trail of footsteps continues, and I stay hidden until they completely vanish. I step out from behind the thorny bush, picking the splinters from my skin, and turn to Wendy.

"What the hell was that?" I demand. "I don't recall you ever mentioning this fatal illness of yours!" Wendy looks away, clearly disgusted with herself. I sit down on the foot of her bed, where Henry must've sat only moments ago because the seat is still warm. "Pan put you up to this," I declare. "It's all part of his master plan or whatever!"

Wendy, still refusing to look up at me, tries to intervene. "Ellie I-"

"I just don't understand why you would do this!" I say, utterly flabbergasted. "Pan's kept you locked up in a box for like a century, and you're so willing to do all his dirty work for him!"

"He has my brothers Ellie!" I hear Wendy shout for the first time, her voice cracking in the process. "If I don't do what he says, he'll kill them!" I sigh, realising what a horrible friend I've been. I hadn't even listened to her side of the story. Isn't that like the number one rule when it comes down to these things? Although I'd hardly say these things come up very often. Cooling down, I pull my arms around Wendy and embrace her in a hug. This just may be the first hug Wendy has received in decades, and the first one I've given.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Exam season is nigh my friends :O For me at least, they start next week. So I don't think that I'll be posting until after then, but I've had a couple ideas I've been tossing around so I'm looking forward to putting pen to paper! :D Thanks so much for reading, and make sure to review! **


	12. Grass, Leaves, Emeralds, and Jade

**12. Grass, Leaves, Emeralds and Jade**

* * *

Ever since Wendy's encounter with Henry, a constant worry lies in the pit of my stomach. Wendy, as much as I adore her, doesn't know much about being in a hostage situation. She's been on this island decades, possibly even centuries from what I can tell. Her brothers would have died a long time ago. I wouldn't put it past Peter to lie about such a delicate situation. I suppose this is the reason why I find myself spending the majority of my time sitting by Wendy's wooden prison.

"What are your brothers like?" I ask, leaning against the bars on Wendy's box. I wonder why Peter hasn't banished me back to mine yet. I would have thought he'd gotten over the initial embarrassment of the "Ice Rink Incident". Although, I know much better than to interfere with his plans, so perhaps that he believes that there is simply no reason for me to return.

Wendy, quieted at the thought of her siblings, finally speaks. "Their names are John and Michael" she says, as if remembering a fond memory. "I'm the eldest, then John, and Michael is the baby."

"They sound lovely," I say absentmindedly.

Wendy giggles, her blonde locks shaking like leaves. "I haven't told you anything about them."

"Then tell me about them" I ask, leaning as far as I can into the wooden cage. Wendy is sat right next to me, and, if not for the bars between us, I would be able to lean against her shoulder. Closing her eyes, Wendy leans against me in turn.

"John likes to read," she mutters. "He has books lined up against all the walls, hidden under his bed, wedged in all corners of the room." I hear her take a breath, her eye still closed in deep thought. "Michael is still little, but he's very noisy. Too noisy for such a little boy."

"They sound lovely," I repeat.

"Okay then," Wendy chuckles. "I'll accept that compliment now." Readjusting her head, she positions it so that she's still leaning against a wall, but also facing me. I lift my head and lean it against the wall behind me, then turn towards Wendy. "Do you have siblings?" She asks.

I shrug my shoulders. "Of a sort," I answer vaguely.

"Well, how many?" Wendy persists, her eyebrows are furrowed. She is focussing all her energy on this one question, which is not something people normally do. Humans are self absorbed creatures, always thinking of themselves. What they're going to say next, if they look alright, never actually giving their full attention to the other person.

"Twenty or so, give or take."

"Twenty?" Wendy repeats, aghast. "Give or take? What does that mean?"

I smile at Wendy's confusion, but butterflies begin to form in the pit of my stomach, replacing the worry has been residing there recently. "It was an orphanage." I admit.

"Oh," says Wendy. "I didn't know that you lived in an orphanage."

"That's why I just told you!" I say playfully.

Wendy peers down at the floor, trying to think of a question to fill the empty void. "So you never knew your parents?" She asks, sincerely. I know that Wendy means no harm by asking these questions, and must simply be asking out of pure curiosity.

I shake my head frivolously. "I knew them," I affirm her.

"Do you remember them?" She asks.

Wavering in my speech, I move my head from side to side. "Charlotte was my mothers name," I begin. "My father….was called George, or maybe Joseph. I don't remember, but he had dark hair. His eyes were green, so green. Not that muddy brown that most people get, but the colour of the leaves, or emeralds. They were just so-"

"Green?" Wendy finishes. It is only then I become aware of her concentration on my words, and my insides squirm.

"Yeah, really green."

Wendy, taking in this new information, nods her head in understanding. "I like the color green" she says.

Chuckling slightly, I nod as well. "Yeah, I like the color green too."

* * *

**Authors Notes: ...don't hate me. I've just finished exam week and have been spending all of my time on Tumblr, so obviously I've not gotten very far in this story. I did write another chapter, but I need to figure out where this is all going. It's a very rough outline, so please bear with me for the time being! But, yeah. If you're still here, I freaking love you! Thanks so much :D **


End file.
